


#DomestiBitches - The Love Nest

by JD_Steiner



Series: DomestiBitches [1]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: #DomestiBitches, Gallavich, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: DomestiBitchesThis line of fanfiction will focus on the domestic life of Mickey and Ian, after they are married, in Chicago.Spoiler Alert...3....2....1....Wanting to get away from Terry and his homophobia, Mickey is already practically living at the Gallagher house, with Ian in season 10.Newly engaged, Mickey throws himself into planning their wedding and doing whatever he can in the meantime to piss his father off -sometimes without even trying, turning into a groomzilla.Ian is stuck dealing with Mickey and his anger towards Terry and thinks that maybe getting their own place away from the south side would help. Mickey loves the idea of their own little 'love nest', he just doesn't like certain other things that go along with it....Like bills and shopping for groceries or household items.For anyone that has moved, especially multiple times, you know it can be a pain in the ass! Follow the boys on this adventure in their life as they move forward with a new beginning.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Kelly Keefe, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: DomestiBitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776478
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Home Sweet Apartment

Mick unlocked the apartment door with his free hand, a box tucked under the other.

“Well, here we are!” He smiled up at his fiance, letting the door swing open

“I'd carry you over the threshold but...” He points to the box under his arm.

“Hey, we have to save something for our wedding night!” Ian winked before limping on crutches past Mickey and into the apartment.

Mickey followed him in, kicking the door shut behind him “Well, the good thing is, we don't have a lot to unpack.” He raised his eyebrows at Ian who was in the living room area and had just laid the backpack he had been carrying on the floor.

Ian stood up and scratched his head as Mickey came over to him “We're gonna need more furniture.”

Mickey put a hand on Ian's cheek “Don't worry about that right now.” he pushes up on his toes and kisses Ian, placing a hand on the back of his head, running a hand through Ian's hair.

“What time did you say Lip and Carl were getting here with that mattress?”

“Any time now..why?”

“Good, it means we can set it up and we at least have something to fuck on.” Mickey grabs Ian by the hips, pressing their bodies even closer together. This had Ian smiling as they kiss again, only to be interrupted by the sound of Ian's phone ringing loudly from his back pocket, making them both jump.

Taking the phone out of his pocket, he looks at the caller ID “It's Carl, they must be here.”

A few minutes and a few awkward struggles later, Carl and Kelly push the double mattress in through the apartment door.

“Where do you want it?”

“The bedroom is over there.” Ian points as Lip walks up to them, holding up a case of beer “A little housewarming gift for the happy couple!” Setting it down on the floor, he opens it.

“Now you're talkin'!” Mick pipes up as Lip hands him a beer, opening the can with a crack that seemed to echo.

Carl and Kelly come out of the bedroom

“Do I hear beer?” Kelly asks and Lip tosses her one, Carl, too.

“Thanks, Bro.” Carl cracks it open, chugging some back.

“This place has quirks, charm. I like it!” Kelly looks around “Have you guys thought about furniture yet?.. Besides the bed; I mean.”

Ian and Mickey give each other a look with a sly grin before Ian answers “I guess so... I mean the bed is where we intend on spending most of our time.” He puts an arm around Mick.

“Eww, Gross” Carl teases, smiling “ At least I will finally have a room all to myself at home.”

“You mean OUR room..” Kelly cuddles up to Carl before adding “I'm asking because I don't have any plans for the rest of the day, so if you guys want to go furniture shopping, I'm available.”

After finishing their beers, Mickey and Ian decided that furniture shopping would be a good idea, even though it had already been a long morning. Making their way back downstairs, they all come outside to see a blue truck parked behind Kelly with four guys struggling to lift part of a black leather sectional sofa and open the gate.

Lip goes ahead “Here, let me get that for you guys.”

“Thanks.” one of the men, an early 40's guy, wearing a trucker hat, jeans and hoodie say appreciatively as they walk past.

“Hey whoa, Arlen, hold up a second.” he says to the other guy who stops “Can we put this down for a second?”

They slowly lower the piece of the sectional to the ground, laying it gently on the sidewalk just to the side of the gate and he turns to look at Lip, holding out a hand which Lip shook.

“My name's Art, this is my nephew, Arlen.” He points to the younger man, late '20s, early '30s at the latest with dark curly hair, brown eyes (Penn Badgley) who stuck out a hand as well which Lip took and gave a shake.

“I'm Lip. Phillip, but everyone just calls me Lip.”

“Ah, just moving in?” Art asks, looking beyond lip to the others who were coming toward him.

“Not me, my brother actually, the one on the crutches.” Lip takes out a smoke and offers one to Art, who accepts. Arlen declines, saying he is not a smoker.

“Well that's nice of you to help, this is not exactly an easy place to get furniture into. Especially since most of it is so bulky these days... hey speaking of which, does Ian need a couch?”

By this time, the others had walked up and were now standing behind Lip.

“I dunno..” he turns to Ian “So what do you think? Do you need a couch?”

Beside him, Mick was already silently sizing the thing up, having dealt in furniture sales before, he had an idea of what he was looking at.

“This is my brother, Ian.” Lip introduced him; along with everyone else.

“I'm Art, this is Arlen. So wadda ya say? Even though we've made it this far, it would still save us loading it into our truck and off again at the other end. Honestly, we didn't want to move it, but we weren't able to sell it before he moved in here.” Art gestured to his nephew.

“How long ago did you move in?” Ian asks Arlen who hops down from the back of the truck.

“About four months ago, it's been pretty good so far. I'm on the third floor. You?”

“We are too!”

“Welcome to the building, Neighbours.” Arlen smiled as Ian looked at Mickey

“What do you think? Looks like a nice couch in great condition..??”

Mickey turned to Art “How much?”

“Three hundred, it's yours.” Arlen offered.

“Shit, we don't have that kinda cash on hand, do we?” Mick looked to Ian “Can we get that kinda cash together right now?”

Before Ian has a chance to answer, Kelly steps forward “I can lend you three hundred and you can pay me back when you get the cash.”

“Really? You'd do that for us?”

Kelly had a little smile on her face “Yeah, if not, remember, it's not like I don't know where you live...Joking, it's all good guys. If you really want it, we can do this, right now.

Ian and Mickey looked at each other, smiles on their faces “We'll take it.” Ian advised, gripping Mickey's hand and giving it a little squeeze as he felt the excitement rise in him. Glancing at Mick, Ian was sure that he felt it too, just by the smile on his face.

They had just purchased their first piece of used furniture together for their new home.

_Sometime Later..._

“OK, You have to turn it to the right... shit, watch the fuckin' wall.” Mickey snapped as he struggled to balance one end of the sectional while Carl struggles to balance the other.

“I got it! Fuck, watch my fingers.. doorjamb.. Mickey..”

Carl yelled in pain as his fingers got squeezed between the door frame and the sofa.

“Fuck!. Mick, I told you, watch my fingers!”

“Oh don't be such a fuckin' wimp, weren't you in military school?”

“Just shut the fuck up and move the dam couch.” Mickey gave the couch a little shove forcing Carl back into the apartment, still complaining about his hand which was stinging and throbbing.

Ian who was standing next to the door to the kitchen, balanced on his crutches watched as they came into the space.

As the end of the couch came in the door Mickey looked at Ian, raising his eyebrows “So, where do we want it?”

“Uhh, lets put it here near the register, we can put the TV on that wall.

Ian watches as they gently lay the one piece of the sectional down on the floor as Kelly and Lip come in with the other. Once it was assembled, they all stood back and took a look.

“Wow, it looks really good in here!” Ian was the first to comment.

“Yeah, it does!” Kelly agreed.

“What about you, Mick? “ Ian turned to Mickey.

“I like it..and it's in great shape...I admit it does really look good in here.”

Ian looked around at the group “Who's ready to go shopping?”


	2. Thrift Shop Shenanigans

After promising Lip that they would see each other later, they went their separate ways. Lip back to the south side, to Tami and Freddy and the rest of the gang headed to the local thrift store.

Mickey and Ian are somewhere in the 'Housewares' section.....

Ian rifles through a box on a shelf filled with various kitchen gadgets

“Hey Mick, look at this!” Comes Ian's voice, accompanied by a snicker behind him.

Mickey stared at the shelves of various gently used housewares only mildly interested in the task ahead of him. Usually, he loathed shopping, but this was part of building a life together with Ian _Be patient, Mickey._ He thought to himself, sighing _you wanted this, you love him_ as he turned around to see Ian holding up a pink rubber ice cube tray with molds that look like dicks, a sly grin on his face, trying his hardest to hold back laughter. This lasted about two seconds before he couldn't hold it any longer as he saw the expression on Mick's face.

“Geezus Fuck!! Put that shit back where you fuckin' found it, Gallagher.”

“I should get it, just to bug you.”

“Don't you fuckin' dare!” Micky says, laughing.

Ian puts it in the basket he's carrying with a grin. Mickey just shakes his head and turning away, moves further down the aisle.

_Elsewhere in the store......._

Carl and Kelly are in the women's clothing section and Kelly has found a cute summer dress that almost looks like blue camouflage.

“That looks hot!” Carl remarked, smiling as Kelly holds it up to her slim figure, showing off a bit, just for him.

“Then I'm definitely trying it on!” Kelly wraps it over her arm and goes back to searching through the racks of clothing. “Hey, maybe we should see if we can find you something nice. All you've ever had is hand-me-downs.”

Carl thought about this for a moment “Isn't this kinda the same thing?”

“Yeah, but they are in much better condition and you get to pick out what you want to wear. New to You, ya know.” Kelly shrugged.

“I guess...” Carl paused, guessing now was as good a time as any.

“Speaking of something new, how would you feel about us moving in together?”

“I dunno.” Kelly continued to look through the rack of dresses, the hangers making noise as they moved, scraping along the metal bar that held them.

Kelly turns around to look at him, brow furrowed “Why?”

Carl comes over to Kelly, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her in close “I think it's time we took the next step in our relationship.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I do! What do you think?” He held his breath, nervously as he waited for her response.

Kelly thought about it for a moment but it felt like forever to Carl.

“I Love It!” Kelly jumped up and down excitedly a few times before stopping. “Wait...moving in with you, does this mean in with you and your family, into the chaos of the Gallagher house?”

“Even if it was, would it matter? I mean, it's not even that bad anymore. Not like when we were growing up, anyway.

“No, but it would be nice to have our own little place.” Kelly admitted, “At least that way we know we would have some privacy.” She looks at Carl, who is smiling “What's that smile about?”

“What if I told you I had dibs on a place for us?”

“Yeah?” Kelly began to get excited again “You do?”

Carl took her by the hands “Yeah, Lip and Tami said that we could have first dibs on the RV if we wanted it, I would just have to let him know either way...What do you think?”

Mickey and Ian had now moved on to small appliances when they heard the squeal of excitement coming from the ladies' clothing department.

“Is that Kelly?” Mickey asks Ian

“Yep, that's her...” Ian confirms as the excitement continues.

“I hope they're not fucking over in the racks,” Mick commented, smirking. “Hey, do we need a toaster?” he picks up a four-slice one off of the shelf “Hey, Ian; this is a nice one!” Excitement arose in him with this find as he calls out to Ian he turns around holding up his find “It does bagels.”

it was as if within a short period of time, Ian had simply vanished, lost among the many somewhat cluttered aisles of homewares “It's like a vortex opened and swallowed him up in here.” Mick commented to himself as he made his way through the aisles of the department, still not seeing Ian, still holding the toaster.

“Ian?” he called out, no answer.

“Ian?” again, only the sounds of the store and the repetitive department store playlist of music overhead.

“Ian!?” He said it a bit louder this time, really starting to feel like an idiot now. “I'm not in the mood for a game of Marco Polo.” as he wandered into the toy section, passing by a couple of kids dancing to some toy that played music and danced along with them. In another aisle, another child was beating incessantly on a xylophone with different colored keys, squealing in delight as it did so which all in all was ear-splitting, even for someone who likes kids.

“Ian?” He called out as he passed the xylophone kid, hoping that he doesn't have to go back that way, at least any time soon. Passing another aisle, he looks down it, there is still no sign of Ian.

“Where the Fuck are you, Gallagher?” he more whispered to himself as he kept walking.

“Freeze!!” Ian pops out in front of Mickey, seemingly from nowhere making him jump. Ian is holding a Nerf pistol dart gun, aimed at Mickey's head.

“Holy Fuckin'... Jesus Ian! There you are, I've been looking for you and you scare me half to death. I almost dropped the fuckin' toaster I found!”

“Hands up!”

“Put the toy gun down, Ian.” he sighed “We are in the middle of a store and you're a grown-ass adult. Fuckin' act like it.” he tried to say it with a straight face but looking at Ian, he couldn't.

Ian simply frowned, firing anyway, the round indeed bouncing off of Mickey's head before lowering the plastic firearm “Spoiled sport...”

“Nice shot.” Mickey grins as Ian walks up to him and Mick holds up the toaster.

“Nice find!”

“Yeah, when I turned around, you were gone. I wasn't sure if you had one already or not. I even got excited about it, a nice find for our place...and you weren't there.”

“No, we don't, that's definitely coming home with us! And I'm sorry I wasn't right there. Hey, are you excited now at least?”

“Yeah.” Mick smiled, glancing down “I'm excited over a stupid toaster.” The smile turning to a grin.

“But I'm even more excited to be starting this part of my life with you.”

“Me too.”

They kiss, as they part, there's nothing but love in their eyes for one another. Overhead, the song 'Sugar' by Maroon 5 plays on the store's speaker system.

“We should definitely have this song played at our wedding.” Ian whispers

“Definitely.” Mick agrees before kissing Ian again, grabbing Ian's hand and giving it a loving squeeze.

“Looking forward to it.” Ian says softly “We have a lot of planning to do.”

Staring into each other's eyes, they could hear Carl and Kelly talking as they came closer. Their talk was bubbly, happy.

“Hey, guys!” Ian greeted them “You sound excited, what's up?”

Carl wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist again, both of them smiling “We've decided that we are going to move in together!”

“That's great guys! Congrats!” Ian smiles “Good for you, Carl you're becoming a real man, little brother!! He reaches out to tousle Carl's hair.

“Yeah, congrats.” Mick offers, adding “Way to make a woman out of him, Kelly.”

“Look who's talkin' Milkovich.” Carl shot back, trying to grab Ian's hand as he messed with Carl's hair.

“There's a difference between a fag and a pussy ya know.” Mick shot back.

“So where are you moving into?” Ian interjected, changing the topic of conversation.

“Uh, that's kinda the thing...” Carl hesitated “Lip and Tami kinda offered us the RV...” He put an arm around Kelly “We weren't supposed to say anything just yet. We weren't sure if we were going to take it and we're thinking about it. But then, we saw how excited you guys were about getting your own place and we decided to do it. We also weren't sure if they had said anything to you about the RV.”

“Yeah, they asked us.” Ian confirmed “But we talked about it and it's just too small a space for us. Remember, we spent close to half a year in a jail cell together.”

“O.K. Just didn't want to make a decision without running it by you first., it wouldn't be fair.”

“Congrats guys, Enjoy!” Ian was genuinely happy for them, he was also very proud of Carl, he just hadn't had the chance to tell him yet. “What do you say we finish up what we're doing here and go get some lunch?”

After an enjoyable lunch, they spent another few hours shopping. By the time they all got back to the apartment, they were pretty tired. Carl and Kelly helped unload everything they had bought, bringing it all up to the apartment and laying it on the living room floor.

Task completed, Carl and Kelly, get ready to head back to the south side, planning to have dinner with Debbie and Frannie.

“Carl! Hold up a sec.” Ian hobbled over to Carl as he and Kelly were on the way out the door.

“I just wanna tell you, I'm proud of you, little bro. You've come a long way, military school, you're holding a job and you're doing what you can to be an upstanding citizen. I'm proud of you.”

Carl smiled proudly, it wasn't often any of the Gallagher kids heard any of this. When they did, it usually came from one another, not Frank or Monica.

“Thanks, Bro! Hey, I'm happy for you and Mickey, you deserve this.”

The brothers hug “I'll see you at home on the weekend?” Carl confirms

“We'll be there, so remind Kelly we are going to also need her and her truck Saturday afternoon.”

“Yes, sir!” Carl gives a mock salute as he turns around to leave, which Ian returns.

As Ian watches Carl go, from behind him comes Mickey's agitated “Fuck!”

Ian turns around “What's wrong, Mick?”

Mickey is standing over the grocery bags and boxes on the floor, fingers up to his lips, a look of concern on his face.

“We went shopping for our new place and got all this great stuff...”

“Yeah....” Ian walked over to Mick

“But we still have to go out and get groceries if we want to be able to use any of it.”

Ian put an arm around him “Don't worry about it, we'll order in tonight, get some beers.”

“We need to do somethin' to keep busy. It's not like we have a TV or cable just yet.” Mick glanced around at the many boxes “Do we even have a DVD player?” he scratched his head, looking questioningly at Ian.

“Yes, we have a DVD player.” Ian says smiling “But don't worry about that right now, we also have plenty of other ways to keep ourselves occupied.” He raises an eyebrow at Mickey with a wink. Mickey smiles at this, taking Ian's hand, they go to the bedroom, closing the door and leaving the mess behind them, for now.


End file.
